When the Sun Rises
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: Prologue: Hours after Auld Acquaintance, Robin tries to escape the Cave without talking to Zee about the New-Year's Kiss. When really, he had nothing to worry about. 2 years later: Dick and Zee spend the first few hours of the New-Year together and Zee learns just how much she means to him. Epilogue: Robin's hurt, Zee fears for his life and they might not get their New-Year's Kiss.
1. Prologue

**This is an idea I've been playing around with for some time. The main story is set exactly 2 years after Auld Acquaintance. Here are the ages...**

**Dick Grayson: 16**

**Zatanna Zatara: 16**

**Wally West: 18**

**Artemis Crock: 17**

**M'gann M'orzz (physically): 16 and 1/2**

**Conner Kent (physically): 16**

**Kaldur'ahm: 18**

**Raquel Ervin: 17**

**This is set before the break-up of Chalant (that's a one-shot I might write later on). And, in this one-shot, Season 1 occurred in 2013 so the New-Year in the final episode of season 1 was 2014 so this fanfic is set in the year is 2016.**

* * *

When the Sun Rises

-Prologue-

* * *

_**...YEAR 2014...JANUARY 1ST...MOUNT JUSTICE...HAPPY HARBOUR...**_

Robin walked towards the zeta-tubes. He hated to admit it but he was trying to get back to the Batcave before Zatanna could catch him. Sure, she had kissed _him _but he was afraid that he'd mess it up. The Boy Wonder started typing in the co-ordinates for the Batcave when he heard a backwards incantation...

_"t'noD evom, yoB rednoW!" _

Robin tried to move a foot in front of the other but couldn't put it down, it bounced back and landed behind him.

"Hey, Rob," said the Team's resident magician.

"Oh!" Robin clenched his hands and jaw to stop himself from shaking with nerves "Hi, Zatanna,"

"So... about what happened at mid-"

"Zatanna, if we're gonna talk can you let me move? I promise I won't make a break for the zeta-tubes," Robin asked.

"O-oh! S-sure," Zatanna stuttered _"esaeleR niboR,"_

Robin stepped in a circle and turned to face her.

"So. About what happened at midnight," Zatanna said, hurriedly so the Boy Wonder couldn't interrupt "I like you. As in, like-like you. More than a friend like you," she shivered on the spot, her knees tapping against each other "But, since you've been avoiding me, I guess you don't feel the same. I just felt like I was gonna _scream _if I didn't tell you,"

Zatanna looked at her boots. Robin couldn't believe it. The girl of his dreams liked him! The Boy Wonder bit his bottom lip and stepped closer. He took her right hand in his left, cupped her cheek in his right hand and tilted her head to look at him, they were about the same hight (ok, maybe he was an inch shorter).

"Zatanna... The reason I've been avoiding you is because I'm nervous," something was making him spill his heart out "The thought that you like me made me nervous because I have feelings for you too. I just didn't want to mess it up and trust me, I'm an expert on messing things up," crystal tears came to the corners of Zatanna's neon-blue eyes "I haven't felt this way before, because I'm barely 14, so I'm sorry for acting like a royal stiff,"

"Robin..." Zatanna whispered.

"Yeah, Zatanna?"

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that to me," she said, the crystal tears rolling down her cheeks.

Robin brushed the tears away with his thumb and they stared into each other's eyes. This time, Robin was the one to lean in. He gently put his lips on her's and felt Zatanna smile as she pressed her lips against his, making it their first _real_ kiss. The Magician wrapped her arms around his neck and the Boy Wonder wrapped his arms around her waist, their eyes sliding shut.

They both, steadily, pulled away. Zatanna savoured the innocence and shyness in the kiss. The Magician and Boy Wonder looked into each other's eyes again. Zatanna saw a flash of sapphire-blue behind the white film of his mask and a shiver went down her spine, getting the sensation of trauma and horror. Something had happened to Robin, something she knew resulted in the creation of Robin the Boy Wonder. But his backstory was his to tell, not for her to ask.

Robin leaned in and whispered in the Magician's ear...

"Zatanna... Will you go out with me? The Happy Harbour Pier is having a fireworks show for those who missed the New-Year's Celebrations,"

Zatanna tensed as his hot breath tickled her neck. But it struck her, that was really smooth for a kid who's barely 14. When Robin leaned back, she leaned in and whispered her answer into the Boy Wonder's ear...

"Yes,"

When Zatanna leaned back, they both smiled and laughed together.

"A'right. Sort out the details later today, you know; when the Sun comes up?" Robin said, smiling a genuine smile instead of his oh-so-famous Robin-smirk.

"Yeah," Zatanna agreed, leaning in and kissing his cheek "Sounds asterous,"

Robin lightly cackled.

"Totally feeling the aster right now," he said.

"Same here," said Zatanna.

They wrapped their arms tighter around each other and kissed again, for the 3rd time in their lives.

Unknown to them, the Dark Knight was watching from the shadows and was trying to figure out 2 things. 1) How could he have not seen that his son had fallen in love? and 2) How did he miss the fact his son was growing-up?

Robin and Zatanna pulled away and, this time, stepped out of each other's arms.

"See you when the Sun rises," said Robin, re-entering the co-ordinates for the Batcave.

"Oh, is that gonna be a thing now?" Zatanna asked, crossing her arms with a smirk and one eyebrow raised.

Robin smiled and nodded.

"Just between us, though," he said "Wally would never let me live it down,"

Zatanna giggled, covering her mouth with her gloved-hand.

"See you when the Sun rises," she said.

**Recognized: Robin, B-0-1**

Zatanna sighed, thinking about Robin with a dreamy look in her eyes as she lazily walked towards the corridor that led to the Team's personal quarters.

**Recognized: Batman, 0-2**

Zatanna blushed as she realized Batman must have been in the room with her and Robin. She pushed it aside, shaking the fact she was 75% sure Batman was Robin's father (legally or biologically, she was yet to figure out) off, and ran down the hall.

* * *

**We all love depicting Robin as a romantically loyal boyfriend but, it struck me, there _must _have been a period of time, no matter how small, that he was a nervous teenager who was experiencing new emotions for the opposite gender. So here it is! Look out for the rest of this story!**

**-Rocky :p**


	2. When the Sun Rises

**Here's the main story. I did the prologue to explain some things is all.**

**Again, this is set exactly 2 years after Auld Acquaintance. Here are the ages...**

**Dick Grayson: 16**

**Zatanna Zatara: 16**

**Wally West: 18**

**Artemis Crock: 17**

**M'gann M'orzz (physically): 16 and 1/2**

**Conner Kent (physically): 16**

**Kaldur'ahm: 18**

**Raquel Ervin: 17**

* * *

When the Sun Rises

* * *

_**...YEAR 2016...JANUARY 1ST...MOUNT JUSTICE...HAPPY HARBOUR...**_

Dick and Zatanna sat on the Magician's bed in her room at the Cave. It was 00:53 and they had already had their New-Year's kiss. Dick's arms were around Zatanna's waist and Zatanna's hands cupped his face. They pushed forward as they kissed. Dick pushed harder and Zatanna fell back on the mattress. They pulled away to look at each other. Zatanna's white pillow framed her face with her raven-hair around her, she let go of Dick and lay her hands beside her head like she was surrendering. One of Dick's hands was beside her head to support his weight as he lay above her, caging her to her bed with her legs between his. One of Zatanna's legs was slightly turned so her knees were on top of each other which was such a turn-on added to the creased mini-skirt she was wearing. Zatanna put her hands on either side of Dick's face, lining her middle fingers with the arms of his dark glasses, and slid his shades off. The moment she saw his sapphire-eyes, Zatanna threw the dark glasses across the room, grabbed the collar of her long-term boyfriend's denim jacket, pulled him down and crashed her lips on his. Dick collapsed besides her, resting his head on his hand with his free hand on Zatanna's hip as she rolled onto her side to be front-to-front with the 16-year-old Boy Wonder. They pulled away when there was a pounding on Zatanna's bedroom door...

"Hey, Zee, Rob! You comin' or what?" Wally shouted to them, they remained silent as they both stared at the door "C'mon, you guys! I know you're in there!"

Zatanna covered her mouth as she began to giggle. Dick smirked.

"Ugh! Fine! Be in your little Robtanna world!" Wally exclaimed "You guys are freaks!"

Zatanna gasped in shock and got up. She walked across the room to the door to give her best friend's idiotic boyfriend a piece of her mind. Before she could open the door, Dick grabbed her wrist. She was about to turn and protest when Dick planted one on her lips. She rolled her eyes, this was how they commonly shut each other up, and pulled away.

"See you, later!" Wally said before speeding off.

"You're best friend's an idiot!" Zatanna said, looking into Dick's sapphire-eyes (she was the first person in ages to get used to seeing them and that included Wally).

"I know," said Dick, holding her hands in his "And for that, I am _truly _sorry,"

Zatanna rolled her eyes, went up on the top of her toes and kissed her boyfriend.

"Where are they all going again?" the Magician asked "Me and you were 'messing around' when everyone was talking about it,"

"Some New-Year's party Kon and M'gann's friend, Wendy, is throwing," said Dick "We can go if you want,"

"Is anyone else not going?" Zatanna asked, putting one hand on his shoulder with the other on his upper arm.

"Jack and Rocky's staying here. They want a quiet night," said Dick, putting his hands on her hips "They're in the Cave's library,"

In the 2 years that passed, the need for Kaldur to have a human alias arose so he took the alias Jackson Hyde, Jack for short. The Team had started to refer to Raquel as Rocky.

Dick's eyes looked down and saw the gold-and-silver locket he gave Zatanna for their one-year-anniversary. It stood out against the black turtle-neck she was wearing. He took it in his palm and opened it. Inside was a picture of them at the beach (a good day). In the photo, they were in their swimwear (in Zatanna's case, that was a yellow-and-violet, striped, bikini) and Zatanna was leaning past Dick with her hands on his shoulders, they both smiled at the camera.

Zatanna cupped his hand in her's and closed the locket, her thumb rubbing against the back where the engraving was; 'To Zee, You're one of a kind -Dick'. Dick pulled out the pendant she had given him. It was a round, black, pendant with a silver engraving on the front; 'Property of Zee', and one on the back; 'U R asterous'. There was a silver edge to the pendant and it hung around Dick's neck by 3 pieces of leather that was plated together.

They both smiled at each other and kissed, but it was sweet and innocent.

"I love you," Dick said as he pulled away.

"I love you, too," said Zatanna.

"C'mon. The entire Team are gone so we can watch whatever movies we want," said Dick, taking her hand and tugging her along "And I'm in no hurry to go home to Wayne Manor where Jason and Tim are going crazy from sleep deprivation,"

Zatanna rolled her eyes at the mention of his brothers. She stood still. Dick looked at her. She put her hands on his shoulders, jumped up and wrapped her limbs around him. Dick put his hands under her thighs to support her. The Magician kissed him, a long and heartfelt kiss. Zatanna parted them and pushed herself up so she was at arms length above him. Dick looked at her angelic face with wide and bewildered sapphire-eyes. Zatanna was basically standing on Dick's hips when she slid down him and she landed on the floor. The Magician straightened up, took his hand and they left to go watch a movie.

* * *

Zatanna woke-up on a bed at 04:27. She reached out but felt nothing. After the movie, her and Dick had gone to Dick's room and they had fallen asleep next to each other. Zatanna sat up and looked around the pristine yet dark room and saw no sign of her boyfriend. She snapped on the lamp. The Magician looked to the end of the bed where she and Dick had kicked off their sneakers. Zatanna slipped her black sneakers on and stood up, Dick's sneakers were gone and so was he...

* * *

Dick knelt on the beach. The waves splashed on the sand but dissipated before the salt water could come to his sneakers. In his hand was a white rose with delicate blue edges around the top of the petals. He looked up at the full moon. There were tears in his eyes...

"Un An Nou fericit lui, Mama și tata și mătușa Karla și Văr Joe," the Boy Wonder said. (Translated from Romanian: _Happy New-Year's, Mother and Father and Aunt Karla and Cousin Joe)._

Dick gently peeled off a petal and tossed it in the ocean. It was swept away. Dick peeled off another petal and tossed it in as well.

"Odihnească-se în pace," he said, gulping as he threw in another petal. (Translated from Romanian: _Rest in peace)._

Zatanna walked onto the beach to see her boyfriend. She had learned quite a bit Romanian in the 2 years she had spent with the Boy Wonder. She understood the words 'Mother', 'Father', 'happy', 'rest' and 'peace'.

"Dick?" she said, quietly walking towards him "What are you doing?"

Dick looked out to sea.

"I love you, Zatanna," he said "Every New-Year's I throw rose petals into the closest pool of water. Sometimes it's the fountain at the Gotham Cemetery and others it's the ocean,"

Dick stood up and looked at her. He had his shades back on.

"I'm glad you came and found me. It's nice to have someone I can reveal this stuff to and accept it," Dick said.

Zatanna walked forward and put her hands on his shoulders, resting her forehead on his chest.

"The moment you saw my eyes, when you found out who I am... You've been getting behind walls and healing pain that's been there for 7 years!" Dick said, holding her arms and sliding his arms around her waist.

Dick bent down and picked Zatanna up bridal style. She slid his shades off and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zatanna snuggled into him. She crossed her legs over as the cold tickled her bare skin. Dick and Zatanna pressed they foreheads together, shifting each other's raven-black bangs. Dick slid his hand off his girlfriend's mini-skirt and onto her lower thigh to get a better grip on her. The Magician ruffled his raven-hair up and pulled her hand away, leaving it drapped over herself with her free arm around the Boy Wonder's shoulders. They both turned their heads so their lips were closer together.

"I love you," Zatanna said, feeling Dick's hot breath on her shivering skin.

"I love you, too," said Dick, sliding his head to kiss her cheek before resuming his previous position.

"Do you really?" the Magician asked, breathing in his warm breath.

"Yes," he responded.

"Do you want me?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded.

"Do you _need _me?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded "Zatanna Zatara... I _love _you more than life itself. I _want _you more than I want Zucco to take a long walk off a short pier. Zatanna Zatara... I _ need _you! I need to feel you near me. I need to have my arms wrapped around you. I need to be able to smell your strawberry shampoo, to see your radiant smile and to hear your angelic laugh. If I didn't have you, if you left right now, I would die inside. I would find no meaning for going to the Cave if you weren't here. There would be no point in leaving Gotham if you weren't on the other side of the city boarder... Zatanna Zatara, I love-want-need you!" Dick said, causing Zatanna's heart to flutter at the mention of Tony Zucco (she knew how much Dick hated Zucco) "Zatanna... In Gotham, a lot of crooks have taken a lot of things. But you succeeded where they've all failed... you've stolen both Robin the Boy Wonder's and the Boy Billionaire Dick Grayson's heart,"

Zatanna smiled, holding the gold-and-silver locket in her fist. Unknown to the other, they were both thinking back to when Zatanna had first kissed the Boy Wonder. They both smiled and leaned in, their lips meeting for one of the greatest kisses of their relationship so far.

"Dick..." Zatanna said, her teeth beginning to chatter from the cold "C-can w-we g-go inside? It's f-freezing! How 'bout we continue this when the Sun rises?"

Dick's eyes sparkled in the moonlight as the Magician said their secret phrase.

"A'right. When the Sun rises," he agreed.

* * *

**Tell me if you want anymore. Please review!**

**-Rocky :p**


	3. Epilogue

**Here are the ages...**

**Dick Grayson: 17**

**Zatanna Zatara: 17**

**Wally West: 19**

**Artemis West: 18 (I'll explain her surname change)**

**Conner Kent (physically): 16**

**M'gann M'orzz (physically): 17**

**Raquel Ervin: 18**

**Kaldur'ahm: 19**

**Jason Todd: 15**

**Tim Drake: 12**

**Set in 2016-2017.**

* * *

When the Sun Rises

-Epilogue-

* * *

**_...YEAR 2016...DECEMBER 31ST...WATCHTOWER...MED-BAY..._**

**09:37 PM**

Zatanna sat, curled up, in a chair. She hugged her knees to her chest as she watched over her lover. Robin lay on the bed with bandages around his torso, arms, chest and head. The Magician lent forward and moved some of his raven-hair out of his closed eyes. Her vision was blurry because of the layer of tears. She wiped them away and she heard the door open and close.

"S'up, Zee?" said the voice of Artemis.

Zatanna turned her head to look at her.

Artemis was a few months pregnant with Wally's child, the 2 of them had alumped together (something everyone was surprised by). And, Wally had convinced Artemis to retire from the super-hero business so they could have normal lives with their child.

"What are-are y-you... y-you do-doing here, Artemis? You're meant to be on maternity leave," said Zatanna.

"My best friend's an emotional wreck, I'm here for you," said the Archer, taking a seat next to her friend "How are you doing?"

Zatanna sniffed and wiped away some escaped tears. She buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know! My heart hurts," said the Magician "I just want him safe and alive and... and with me. I love him, Artie. But now it's like I actually need him with me. If I'm not with him, I miss him until my heart hurts and all I can think about is the next time I see him. When I'm with him, when I'm wrapped up in his arms, I never want to let go of him. If I lost him, my heart would break and I... I..." tears began to stream down her cheeks "I already lost my dad, Artemis. I don't think I'd be able to loose Dick,"

Artemis put her hand on Zatanna's shoulder and squeezed.

"He'll get through this, you'll get through this. Dick's gotten in and out of way worse situations than this," said the Archer "Don't worry, Zee. The Teen Wonder will get through this,"

Zatanna smiled and wiped away a tear.

"Don't call him Teen Wonder. He _hates _being called Teen Wonder," said the Magician.

Artemis smiled, got up and left. Zatanna smiled as she walked out. The Magician looked at the unconscious Boy Wonder, hoping he'd open his sapphire-eyes.

**10:20 PM**

Zatanna looked at her boyfriend. She reached over and took his hand. That's when the door burst open. Red X and Tim ran in. Red X pulled his mask off as he neared, revealing 15-year-old Jason Todd. 12-year-old Tim stood at the foot of the bed, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"What happened?!" Jason shouted at the Magician.

Zatanna, still curled up on the chair, retracted her hand from Dick's and squeezed her knees to herself.

"Jay! This isn't Zatanna's fault!" Tim said in her defense "It was... uh, who did this to our brother, Zatanna?"

Zatanna shrugged, turning to the side so she didn't have to look into Jason's angry green-eyes. He sighed and looked at his big brother.

"All I know is..." Zatanna sighed "I was in the Cave, waiting for Dick since he had called to say he was late because a super-villain attacked, when I got a call from Barbara saying Dick was hurt and in the Watchtower med-bay. I got here as fast as I could! How come it took you guys so long to get here?"

"I had to deal with Mr Freeze, he couldn't resist attacking on New-Year's Eve," said Jason.

"It took me a while to convince Bruce, I mean, Batman to let me come," said Tim, fiddling with the shades he was wearing.

Jason looked at his brother and collapsed into a chair. He sighed and saw how Zatanna was watching over Dick with worried eyes, as if she was trying to will her lover to wake-up.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Zatanna," he said, the apology barely clawing up his throat (he wasn't one to apologize) "I'm just worried. When I started at Gotham Academy, Dick was the first person to treat me as if I was an actual person, even though I was 13 and he was 15. My biological family weren't the greatest so, having Dick there as my big brother, I just don't want to lose what I have,"

Zatanna turned to look at him.

"Have you ever told him that?" she asked.

Jason shook his head.

"What about you, Tim?" Zatanna asked, turning to the youngest of the siblings.

"Him and Bruce saved me from getting thrown off the Gotham Bay Bridge by Two-Face, apparently my dad screwed Two-Face over and did a runner. They called the cops when Two-Face was knocked-out. I got put in a children's home for a while before Bruce came and he eventually adopted me," said Tim, he signed and looked at Dick's chart "Sure me and Jay aren't the greatest brothers but we get along enough,"

"We argue, but all brothers argue," said Jason "You're alright, Timmy-bird,"

Tim smiled at him and they all looked at Dick. His eyes moved behind his eyelids and he groaned. Jason and Tim smiled at him. Without Dick, they would have never gotten to where they were. Zatanna reached out and took her boyfriend's hand.

"Red X, Tim," said Batman, appearing in the doorway "Time for you to go home,"

Jason sighed and pulled his mask back over his head. Him and his little brother looked at Dick and they walked out.

**11:57 PM**

Zatanna looked at the time. For the first time in years, she and Dick weren't gonna have a New-Year's Kiss. The Magician stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, messing with the middle lock of Dick's raven-black bangs.

"I love you," she said, and cupped his cheek because she needed too.

Zatanna looked away, as if seeing the Boy Wonder in such a state was beginning to cause physical pain. Then she felt a hand cup her's. She whipped her head round to look at Dick. He was cupping her hand to his cheek and smiling.

"I love you too, Zee," he said, then he looked to the clock "Whoa. I've been out for a while! I guess I came to right in time, though,"

Dick turned to Zatanna. She looked at him with bewilderment, her mouth slightly hanging open. Dick casually put his free hand below her chin and closed it. Zatanna smiled at him and tears escaped her eyes again. Forgetting that he was still survearly injured, the Magician hugged him, throwing her arms around his neck. He groaned but hugged back.

"I take it you were worried?" Dick asked.

Zatanna sniffed and pulled back, her hands on Dick's shoulders and his hands on her hips. The Magician wiped her nose and looked into Dick's sapphire-eyes, squeezing his shoulders. Zatanna was lost for words so just nodded. They stared into each other's eyes and began to lean in.

**"Happy New-Year, Justice League," **announced the computer.

* * *

_**...YEAR 2017...JANUARY 1ST...WATCHTOWER...MED-BAY...**_

**00:00 AM**

Zatanna savoured her 3rd New-Year's Kiss. She didn't realize until that point that when you thought you weren't gonna get something, getting it was so much sweeter. Getting a bit carried away, Zatanna stood up, on her knees, on the bed with her arms wrapped tightly around the Boy Wonder's neck. Dick's fingers began to dig into her hips as they pushed themselves closer and pulled each other closer. Standing on her knees and leaning over Dick, gravity took affect and Zatanna fell onto her side, on the bed. Dick smoothly wrapped his arms around her waist, caging her against him, and slid one hand up her back, making her arch against him. Zatanna let one arm droop over his shoulder and the other was bent in a right-angle so her upper arm was against the back of his head. They both took in a sharp intake of air through their noses and tilted their heads to slide together in sync. Dick licked her lips and she let him in, their tongues battled for dominance. Finally, they pulled away...

"Whoa," Zatanna breathed "That was... wow,"

"Why so surprised?" Dick asked, a mischievous smile on his face "We've made-out like that before, like at the beginning of last year?"

Zatanna smiled and couldn't help the girlish giggles that escaped her, even though she tried to muffle them by keeping her mouth closed. She looked away from the boy who she was lying next to with her arms around his neck, looking at the door. Dick cupped her cheek and turned her head to look at him, despite dating for exactly 3 years; Dick could still make her blush as if it was the first romantic gesture of a relationship.

"By the way, what are you wearing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zatanna smiled, her delecate, pink, blush deepening.

"I'd show you, but I'll have to kidnap you," she whispered into his ear.

This time, Dick blushed, but went along with it.

* * *

Robin, minus the cape, stood in the green-room of the Watchtower; his back to the one he loved most. Zatanna unzipped and took off her black, fur-lined, winter-coat. She arched her back and the coat slid off her arms and onto the ground. She combed her hair, with her fingers, over her left shoulder and tucked in behind her right ear before she picked a white rose and tucked it behind her right ear. She smoothed out her dress and kicked off her shoes, kicking them to her winter-coat.

"You can turn around now," she said.

Robin turned around, only to see the most beautiful person to ever live. Not only was her hair done, but she was also wearing a strapless, white, Summer dress that went down to just above her knees and her gold-and-silver locket was around her neck. Zatanna bit her bottom lip in a way she knew drove Robin crazy, with her hands behind her back, head tilted to the left and the light from the lights above shining down on her.

"Whoa... What do you say when 'beautiful' and 'angelic' are understatements?" the Boy Wonder said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Zatanna stepped closer and took his hands in her's.

"I wanted to surprise you, sweetheart. I was gonna lead you to that underground grotto we found last Summer, but you had to go fight whatever villain attacked this time," she said "Surprise!"

"You are the most amazing, beautiful and perfect girlfriend ever. I may have no other dating experience to compare too, but I'm 100% sure that's true," said Robin.

Zatanna, her left foot on its toes, leaned forward and gently placed her lips on his. Robin stepped closer and they twined their fingers together. Robin let go of her right hand and cupped her right cheek in his hand. Zatanna held his left hand with both of her's. They gently pulled away and the Magician leaned into Robin's touch. She saw he was looking at the rose in her hair.

"You haven't done your New-Year's tradition," she said, taking the flower from her hair and putting it in his hands "and there's an alien koi pond just over there,"

They smiled at each other and Zatanna led Robin to the pond, picking up her coat and shoes as she went.

* * *

Batman had returned to the Watchtower med-bay, after taking 2 of his sons home, to find it abandoned (except for the signs that Dick and Zatanna had gotten carried away again -the sign being that the blanket on the bed was messed-up). He looked down at them from the same floor mind-controlled him and Robin had done battle. He sighed and pulled down his cowl (he just needed to be Bruce Wayne at that moment). He knew the risk, one of the Leaguers that didn't know his and the other Bats' secret identifies could come walking along (or bouncing, in Plastic Man's case). To his luck, it was Superman who found him. The Man of Steel saw what the Dark Knight was looking at.

"You do know one day she'll be your daughter-in-law and having your grandchild, right?" Superman said.

He prepared himself to take off because reminding Batman that his little bird was almost an adult was risky business.

"I know," said the Dark Knight, smiling "And I'm okay with that... as long as what happened to Wally and Artemis doesn't repeat itself with Dick and Zatanna,"

Superman snickered at the memory of how Flash and Green Arrow had reacted to the News Artemis was pregnant and she and Wally had alumped.

"You're actually okay with that? I thought that would be one of the few things you'd never except," said the Man of Steel "You never stop surprising me, Bats. First with the 9-year-old ward, then 9-year-old partner in crime-fighting and now excepting he's just 11 months away from 18 and I only know his birthday is 11 months away because Dick's birthday is the 1st of December so it's really easy to figure out,"

Batman smirked.

"Clark, I find it easier to handle Dick's... um... spontaneousness by going along with it, by gently guiding him in the right direction and giving him permission because if I didn't then he'd just do it anyway and then I'd have the ground him. And, like you said," the Dark Knight sighed "I only have 11 months until he's 18 and he goes out to make himself an independent life. Heck, he's skipped a grade in school so he'll be graduating this year instead of next year, so really; I have even less time with my little bird... who isn't so little anymore,"

"He's still your little bird, Bruce," said Superman, seeing how Batman was now beginning to long for the days when Dick really was little, so he decided to reminisce with his friend "He used to always hide away in your cape when he was nervous. Heh, everyone's hearts melted when they first saw him, no one even fully realized you were letting a 9-year-old fight crime until the News reports came in. You know, I don't think I've ever seen the female Leaguers so angry at you before. Ha, I had to hold of Wonder Woman or she would have destroyed you and I know you can take anyone on the League, Bruce, but an angry Wonder Woman is not one of them,"

They both smiled and snickered at the fact it took a year and Flash letting Wally, a 12-year-old, fight crime for the League to drop the subject.

The Dark Knight and Man of Steel walked away from the ledge, both heading down the hall to the zeta-tubes.

* * *

Robin and Zatanna sat on the bench by the koi pond. They laughed together and Zatanna unmasked the Boy Wonder so she could see his sapphire-eyes.

"You really are beautiful, my Mistress of Magic," Dick said, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Thanks, my Boy Wonder," she said, then she took both his hands and looked into his eyes "A quick, serious, moment; you graduate a year early, Boy Guineas, so what are you gonna do with your life. I'm asking because I just want to make sure I'm in your plan," she smiled at him with a mischievous grin.

"Well... after graduation, I'll probably spend the next year figuring out what I want to do with my life, figure out which college or academy or whatever could best educate me to one day be that, then leave and go after whatever career I chose. But, right now, I got no idea what it is but I'll promise you this, Zee," Dick said, squeezing her hands in his "Whatever my future holds, I know I'll need you by my side," they smiled and lightly kissed for a second "So what's your plan?"

"Pretty much the same as your's," she said "So we can figure it out together!"

"Yep," agreed Dick "Together,"

They wrapped their arms around each other and hugged before kissing. They pulled away, Dick's hands on Zatanna's sides and her hands cupped the back of his neck. She patted the back of his neck as she spoke her next sentence...

"You and me, Dickie. Together! Even after the Sun rises!"

* * *

**The end! I didn't want to do break-up and back together chapters for length (and laziness) reasons. To see my official back together story, go read Not At All. Anyways, please review!**

**-Rocky ;P**


End file.
